Save Me
by upchitzcreek
Summary: A mystery teen makes her way into Dan and Serena's life. Will she help them grow as a couple or drift them a part? What is her purpose for being in town, and what is her story?
1. Why Me?

**AN: I have been on a new story roll! I have two more new stories plan, one is a sequel to Long Road Home. I just hope I can keep up with all of this! lol. I know I have a lot of breaks between scenes but I have no clue how else to do this first chapter. The girl is named Verena after a friend at FanForum. Enjoy and Review =)**

* * *

She took the keys off the table and ran out. She never stole a car before, there was a certain rush to it. She slammed the car door and put a tight grip on the steering wheel. She adjusted the mirror and looked back at the office door. She pictured her horrible life just vanishing away as she placed her foot on the gas petal. Fifteen and a half years of being bounced around from foster parent to foster parent were finally going to end. _"You can do this Verena. All you need in life is yourself, just drive off."_ She thought to herself. She grabbed the locket and crumbled piece of paper from her pocket. It was a poem that she was given at birth, the only thing she had from her birth parents. She set off to figure out who her real parents were or at least meet the man who wrote such beautiful words. She didn't care about her mother, just about her dad, she somehow felt that he would of loved her more. She was taking charge of her life, as she closed her eyes and took once last breath she put the car in reverse and left the parking lot.

* * *

"Jenny!"

"Dan!" Jenny ran up to hug her brother.

"And I didn't think you would show."

"Hey, I give to charity all the time." Jenny replied in a self assured tone.

"It's a blood drive Jenn, not Mother Theresa good will-athon."

"Listen, dad started this a few years back, it's like tradition."

"A tradition where you get poked and prodded with needles, sweet." Dan sarcastically scoffed.

"So, where's Serena?"

"She had some mommy and me class to register for after she went shopping with Lily. She's only three months pregnant, I don't see the rush."

Jenny slapped Dan's arm and made a face, but she was right, Rufus had made it a point that the Humphrey's should try and give back on their own without Lily's help. He felt that they had to make their own mark, giving blood wasn't anything heroic, but it was something. Just as they went to sit a stretcher came zooming pass them. It knocked Jenny right into Dan.

"Hey! Watch it buddy." Dan yelled.

The paramedics ignored them and started working on the girl. A female nurse started pushing her hands with a rhythm against her chest trying to get the girl to breathe. There were towels soaked in blood and clothes were almost torn completely. The doctor took his flashlight out and put it against her pupils.

"We need consent to do this surgery, but she has phone or wallet to indicate who she is."

"She'll die without it." A medic replied.

"She needs blood, lets get her stable." The doctor wiped his forehead and searched the crowd fro an answer. "Who here is O negative?" He screamed with determination in his voice.

Jenny raised Dan's hand. "He is!"

"Jen, what the hell?"

"Help her." Jenny looked at Dan with a puppy dog look. She wanted Dan to do something.

Dan looked over at the young girl just laying there. He felt this need to help her, like he was her only chance. He went over to the doctors and said he'd help her. He'd give as much blood as he could. The doctor said he found an id match to the girl and that the girl was in foster care and no one would claim her if anything happened. Dan begged the doctors to do the surgery and that he would take responsibility if anything happened. He didn't know why he felt this way, he just saw a girl begging to be saved.

* * *

He sat in the waiting room for an hour, pacing back and forth for a girl he saw for two minutes. Two minutes was all it took for Dan to be completely taken over by a fifteen year old girl who may not make it out of surgery. A doctor finally came over to Dan and addressed the problem. He said the girl made it out of surgery but she wasn't out of the clear yet. She had some complications and doctors would have to check in on her periodically. He told Dan that taking in a fifteen year old would be tricky and asked him if he was sure he knew what he was doing. Dan nodded and made his way into the girl's room.

"Hi, my name is Dan Humphrey."

"So, you're the guy who gave me blood?"

"Well, I did more than that I guess."

"You want a medal for saving me? Just leave!" The girl cowered under the covers.

"I can't do that. When you get released, you'll will be in my care."

"Oh great, another foster wannabe dad. I've had plenty to last me."

"Why so harsh?"

"Try being given up at birth, hearing you're parents didn't want you. I've had six families that didn't work out, and you look like Mr. Moneybags. I don't wanna be charity."

"Wow. I came from Brooklyn and had nothing. My dad married his old girlfriend who became rich off other guys, and I never see my mom. If anything, we're more alike than you think."

"Still, you have a family who gives a shit about you. What do I have?"

"Well me, if you let me. See I have a wife and a kid on the way..."

"Even more of a reason to wash your hands clean. Look, thanks for the blood...."

"But I care."

"Why? I need to know why this random dude cares about a foster kid."

"Cause, when I was your age I needed saving too. That's what me and my wife did, we saved each other."

"Oh wonderful, you're the freaking Brady Bunch!"

"You're sarcastic, I like that. So, do I get a name out of you?"

"Yea, it's Verena."

"That's beautiful. Sounds like my wife's name Serena."

"What makes you think she'll let me in her home?"

"Well, it's my home too, I'll take the consequences."

Verena stared at Dan. Here was this total stranger who actually gave a damn if she pulled through. She pushed away a strand of her dirty blonde hair. She didn't want him to see her like this. She'd maintain her bitchy attitude, cause this guy, was too good to be true.


	2. The Rules

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long, school is so busy matter a fact crazy than ever before! Okay let me answer a few questions. I need a place for Dan to meet Verena. She gets into an accident, needing a hospital, and where do blood drives take place? Hospitals! Yay cookie for those who understood. Yes RL are together in this fic. DS are about 30 in this fic and Verena will be turning 16 at some point in the fic so the age is a little off but I didn't want DS to be too old but Verena to be old enough to fight back. I really don't like what I did with this chapter FYI, but it needed an update. Enjoy and review =)**

* * *

Verena looked up at the Palace hotel and examined each window, wondering which one would lead her to her new room. Dan had yet to tell Serena that they had a new house guest and she knew things wouldn't end well. She was prepared to hit the road in search of her birth father. All she was ever told was that her mother gave her up right at birth, that the father knew nothing about the adoption. She often dreamt of the reason why she wasn't good enough to be kept, why she wasn't what her mother had planned, She had lost the crumbled poem her father had written for the mother. She had wondered if it came out of a book or freshly written. She hid the locket behind her long dirty blonde hair. Dan motioned to Verena as if he was grabbing her suitcase. She was reluctant and walked through the revolving door. Dan hit the button to Verena's new floor. Somehow it felt like every other time, a new family, a new house, a new disappointment.

"Hey Serena, I have someone I want you to meet. This is Verena, our new houseguest." Dan said put his arm against Verena's back.

"Dan, I told you to pick up milk, not a teenage girl." Serena said annoyed as she hobbled off the couch.

"She needs a home."

"Don't make me sound like a mutt." Verena pushed Dan's arm off her.

"Look, the story you told me of what you did was sweet and heroic, but we have a child to think about, I can't be raising a teen too."

"Serena she doesn't have anyone, she was given up at birth."

"Look, like I told your husband, thanks for the blood but I'll survive."

"How do you plan on paying for the meds you need to take for three months? They make sure your platelet count is good enough to stay out of the hospital."

"You asked about my medicine? I'll be fine, I always am."

"Look Verena, I'm concerned, I don't want to walk away."

Dan and Verena shared a look that captured the emotion of the room. They were both scared to admit that Verena needed them. That she needed money and a home to get by. She couldn't put on this facade anymore that she was this tough person that could make it on her own. Just as Verena's mouth started to open Serena interjected.

"Fine. You can stay, but there are some rules you must follow." Serena started. "First, you will respect both Dan and I. We both know you favor him cause he was nice, but I learned being a pushover doesn't end well. Next, you will have curfew, you're 15 so that means 11:30 pm and you will tell me where you're going and with whom. I don't need to be wondering if you're in an alley somewhere dying. Are you enrolled in school?"

"I was, my last foster parent couldn't afford so they took me out."

"Fine, then I will put you in Constance. I know it's a rich bitch school to you but you need to learn and maintain an honor average. If at anytime you break these rules...."

"I'll be sent away, I've heard this speech before."

"No, you will be grounded, 2 weeks should be the most likely punishment."

"Okay." Verena replied and turned towards her new room. She gently shut the door and fell into her bed. She ran her hands over the bumps in her comforter. She never had a bed to herself before.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You sounded exactly like Lily at that point."

"I have to practice being a mom, I mean this baby is coming in about 4 months."

"You ready to be a mother?" Dan replied as he rubbed her stomach.

"Someday. You ready to be a dad?"

"I think Verena will be good practice for us."

"Why must you be so good to her, now I'm the evil bitchy foster parent."

"One day she'll like you better, you two are girls, you'll bond more." Dan said as he kissed Serena's forehead. Her smiled peered through the crack of her lips and she turned to couch to rest her feet.

* * *

Verena woke up as the sun shined through her room. There was a note attached to a beautiful spread of breakfast foods on a tray by her door. It told her to get ready for a tour at Constance's and that she had to dress to make a good impression. She put the sun dress that was on the chair towards her closet. She quickly combed through her hair and put a tie on her arm incase it got hot and her hair started sticking to her. She emerged from the room and Serena yelled for her to get into the cab. Dan had a meeting with a few construction people redoing the loft. Verena ran down the steps and into the elevator, before she knew it the cab pulled up into Constance and Serena was with the Headmistress. There was a portion of the interview that Verena was allowed to hear. She had to wait outside the building for Serena to finish speaking. She didn't care, she fed the Headmistress the lines Serena told her in the cab and smiled at all the right moments. She was just keep her promise so she had a nice place to stay. She noticed this 5'9 ft kid glaring at her. He had had dark brown eyes had they were peering through her. She wanted to tell him to fuck off but she had to maintain a lady like composure in case Serena heard. He grabbed his bag and hopped off the table. It was like his eyes never left her.

"Don't get messed up with a kid like him."

"Huh?"

"I knew a kid that like once, never ends well."

"So did I get in Serena?"

"Yeah, she said you had charm. I think it was just bullshit and she just wants my check, but we'll see how you do."

"You really could care less."

"It's not that, and I don't want you to think I hate you. I just want Dan to think about our baby, you know? The future, but if he sees something in you, it's worth the try."

"Yeah, I guess."

"We'll have lunch tomorrow and get to know each other, some girl time will do us well."

Verena gave a half ass smiled. She finally found someone who told her the truth. Serena cared for Verena as another life not as her responsibility. Dan and Serena didn't seem like the couple that didn't put their heart into something unless it was worth it. So, for now, she would give these two people a shot. Hell, they were going to pay for everything she needed, if anything, it was a free ride for awhile.

* * *

**AN: Don't throw rocks at me if you don't like the chapter *hides***


	3. Twenty Questions

**AN: This is called Dana wrote this in like an hour and a half cause she was pissed about school. I know its all over the place and DS only have a few scenes in it, but I have to set up Verena's story. She needs to have chapters where she talks to people alone so everyone knows about it. Review Please! I need them to make me happy. =)**

* * *

"Where are we going for our anniversary next week?"

"I'll let you pick the place Serena. You always chose right."

"I'll pick the place with the biggest bathroom." She giggled.

"Can I just tell you how amazing you are?"

"Please, don't tell me you're pulling the pregnant glow crap."

"No!" Dan laughed. "You were amazing to let her live here."

"She hates the UES! When you showed her the loft in Brooklyn she didn't want to leave."

"Well until the construction is done, the Palace will have to do."

"She just doesn't relate to me."

"You're both girls, there has to be something."

"But you guys have writing. It's a passion, and you gave her that notebook and bookset to write in."

"Actually, you paid for it."

"I just think she feels I'm the bloated bitch."

"Get to know her like I do, and she'll come around."

Serena pulled the covers off her. "I hate that I have to pee 24/7!"

"Nothing sexier than that." Dan shouted.

* * *

Verena was the first one up. It was her first day at Constance and for some odd reason she felt as if she had to be up early. No more mornings of running to get the bathroom from your five other foster sisters or making sure you grab the last poptart or you were never going to eat. Here it was peaceful, unless Serena had one of her hormonal rages cause of the baby. Serena was now four and a half months pregnant and the baby books were piling up. What to name your first child, what to eat and what your stretch marks say, were just a few on the list. She swirled her spoon around her cereal bowl attempting to make a wave of some sort.

"Don't play with your food. It's not very becoming."

"Wow, you really do sound like a old woman."

"I'm trying out the mom thing. Saying things that annoyed me as a teen."

"Sounds....boring."

"Is it working?" Serena replied sitting down.

"You tell me?"

"I wouldn't know." Verena stuck her face by the corner of her bowl.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Serena patted her stomach.

"It's fine, really. I lucked out."

"How?"

"Never having parents to boss me around, never having to listen to anyone. No curfew."

"But you never had support. Never had your parents see your first good grade, your first dance, first boyfriend. There is no boyfriend is there?"

"See, that's more like a mom, but no, there's no guy."

"Good. I don't think I could handle being pregnant, fostering a teen, and a horny boy."

"Mhm, sure." Verena tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Seriously, I'm not ready for the sex talk."

"We don't need to have it, that'd be awkward."

"True, you know all about it for movies and class and junk."

"Sure we'll go with that."

"Verena, tell me you didn't."

"Well virginity police...I've done it already."

"You're so young."

"And Dan told me about you, so don't judge."

"I admit I was a little free with boys."

"You were a slut, face it." Verena made a face.

"Morning!" Dan quickly walked in the kitchen.

"Have you been telling Verena about my sex life?" Serena grew tense.

Dan remained silent for a moment. "And on that note it's time for school. Punish me later for it."

"This conversation so isn't over mister!" Serena yelled as Dan and Verena walked out the door.

"Listen, can we keep our little talks between us?" Dan said as he opened the car door for Verena.

"Dan, I was making a point."

"The point is not to piss Serena off. She let you stay."

"I signed up for a house not parents."

"She gave you fair rules, I'd take the deal."

"Why can't she be as understanding as you?"

"Cause I didn't god through have the crap she did. A dad abandoning her, mother never really cared. Countless guys looking for one thing. Never was easier on her."

With those last words the ten minute ride to Constance was over. She turned to the school and felt empty. This wasn't her plan in life. She didn't want to go to school just because she never really started. She looked back at Dan and he motioned for her to get going. He told her that Serena would be the one to pick her out from school, so she better have an apology ready. She grabed her bag out of the car and saw a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. It was the kid she saw staring at her when Serena spoke to the headmistress. He pulled out a box of matches and started to pull them out.

"So you're the kid who was staring at me the other day?" Verena said as she smacked the matches out of his hand.

"I wasn't staring. Maybe, I have a lazy eye." He replied jumping back.

"Sure. So what's a tough guy like you doing at a fancy place like this?"

"My parents think if I stay here I won't cause trouble. Oh, how wrong they are."

"You have fun with your matches."

"Hey, wanna skip class with me?" He turned Verena around completely by pulling at her arm.

"I can't." Verena gave out a short sigh.

"Aw miss goody two shoes."

"Nah, I just don't want to disappoint some people. I have a really great thing going for me."

"Well if you ever want to get off that pedestal, you know where I'll be." He replied picking up his matches and walking away.

* * *

Verena first day was brutal. The only thing she kinda new was French. One of her social workers taught her how to save a few things in case scary people ever approached her at her foster homes. Since then she only read novels and French books in an effort to seem educated without going to school. Math and Sciene were not her friends. She put her face into her bag to search for her phone. She wanted to see how far away Serena was. There was a text saying Serena would be a little late because of her doctors appointment.

"Hey there."

"You again?" Verena moaned.

"Can't ditch me that fast."

"But you know how to ditch things, so leave."

"Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, my friend to pick me up."

"I'm waiting on my mom."

Verena gazed at him as if he was failing at trying to keep it smooth. He looked kinda stiff and that whole bad boy esque floated around him, but he didn't dress like it. Then again, uniforms were all around.

"So is this an invitation to wait together?" Verena mocked.

"Why not. Twenty questions?"

"I'll give you ten."

"Fine. Do I get a name?"

"That's question one and it's Verena."

"Interesting. I'm Dylan."

"I expected a more proper name from a rich boy."

"It's really Demetri. But I can't stand that name."

"I'll let that be your answer for my first question."

"Question two." Dylan started. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure. I stole someone's car, got into an accident, and wound up here."

"All in that order?"

"Yeah. Some guy helped me by donating blood and paying for meds and is now taking care of me, with his pregnant wife."

"You're far more interesting than I thought." Dylan laughed.

"So what's your deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is a guy like you hanging around with me?"

"You have that tortured sould brand like me. That, I don't give a shit if the rest of the world is happy, if I'm not."

"Happiness is overrated. And why do we pick hard questions? Like what happen to your favorite candy or junk food!"

"Fine, that's my next question."

"I hate junk food. Chicken Mcnuggets are more my thing."

Just as Dylan was about to answer Serena pulled up in a town car. She waddled out the door and towards the pair. She pulled Verena aside.

"I thought I told you not to get mixed up with him?"

"We were both just waiting to be picked up."

"He's not a nice kid."

"He seems perfectly fine to me."

"He's a Vanderbuilt."

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?"

"Oh it will. Get in the car and I'll explain."

Serena waddled back to the town car and psuhed Verena in. She began to tell her the whole story of the Vanderbuilts. She made she to leave the gritty details out but Tripp, the Grandfather, Maureen, and Nate were mentioned enough for Verena to get the picture.


	4. All Together

AN: -sigh- I just don't know anymore. I have all these ideas for new fics but it takes away from the old ones. Plus I have finals coming up and I'm pretty pissed at people so, I'm not in the mood anymore.(it's in real life not any of you guys lol) I'm gonna update all fics one more time (even if they already were, e.g. Someday and DFTRTF), then go on hiatus. I'll let you know exactly when since most of you read all my fics anyway. Enjoy and Review.

* * *

"So, you ready for your anniversary date?" Verena asked peering through the bathroom door.

"At some point, maybe because I'm pregnant, you just want to stay home."

"When did you become such an old lady?"

"Maybe the point where I can't really see me feet."

"Well, you're a few day away from 5 months."

"Yeah, I just want to be ready this time."

"This time?" Verena questioned.

"Um...I had a scare in high school. It was nothing."

"Oh."

"Can you check on Dan for me? He's somewhere in this hotel suite." Serena changed the subject.

"Sure." Verena replied as she ran off.

Verena found Dan standing in his bedroom by the mirror. He was hopelessly trying to do his tie. Verena laughed as she made a running start for the bed. She startled Dan, making the tie fall to the floor. She adjusted the pillow to the foot of the bed as Dan picked up the tie and got out his shoes.

"Why do you seem nervous?"

"I'm always nervous."

"But you two have been married for like ever."

"Three years is not forever."

"To me it is. Most kids don't even make it to the fourth date."

"You're comparing a sixteen year old to a twenty eight year old."

"Yeah, except you act the same."

Dan made a face as Verena stuck her tongue out.

"Serena told me about Dylan. How you two were getting close."

"Yeah but, I just avoid him now."

"I can tell that's not what you want."

"Stop being the sensible one, for like five seconds."

"I can't, it's in my blood." Dan nudged Verena."

"It's just....he was...the one person who just got me. He didn't try to win me over or throw me away."

"I think you should do whatever. We're really only in charge of getting you to school and the doctors. The rest isn't our place."

"You trust me enough to be home alone here."

"Oh please, there's people downstairs and a doorman that will not let teens in, I have it covered."

"So much for letting me do whatever." Verena rolled her eyes.

Before Dan could speak Serena walked into the room. She wore a blue dress that flowed down to her feet. The top was rounded off and the straps were jeweled. It was an extravagant dress but comfortable for her pregnant stomach. She had her hair clipped back and wavy. Dan didn't care what she wore, just that she agreed to go out. Getting her to leave the house as she got bigger became a challenge. She so Dan's grin and blushed. Verena just left the room for them to have a moment.

"Wait Verena, we're leaving so we just have one rule really."

"No big parities, were kids get shit faced, and have unprotected sex in your bed?"

"No friends over."

"Not one." Dan reassured the point.

"I haven't made any so, don't worry."

Serena wanted to say something but they were running late. Dan put his arm around her back and they were off. Verena watched from the window as they left. She was now alone. She was lonely.

* * *

Verena spent about and hour pigging out on room service and watching tv. She watched some tv dramas about bitches stealing other girls guys and that sort of stuff. Nothing really caught her eye. She then turned to some Lifetime movie. Normally all the channel offers is men beating women, or women dealing with drama, but this one was different. Yes it did have a common theme of the other movies but the one scene grabbed her attention.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Verena reached for the knob and found Dylan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too."

"Listen Dan and Serena trusted me to be home here, alone."

"Alone is never fun."

"Please leave, I can't have you here, especially you being a Vanderbuilt."

"So this is what this is about."

"Did you think I really wouldn't find out."

"Look what happened between Serena and my parents is their fault. It takes two people."

"I don't have time for this." Verena pointed him towards the door.

"You don't get it, my parents...."

"Are here, mine aren't."

"Bitter doesn't sit well with you."

"Try having your parents give you up and have no one care for you."

"I can one up you. Try being adopted by rich bastards. They made this whole big scheme, my mom die in child birth. My real mom."

"How...can...."

"Maureen pretended to be pregnant, because she can;t have kids. To hide that shame they made a plan. Can someone else's baby and make it look like yours. I'm Vanderbuilt by name only."

"It doesn't matter what you are I need you to leave."

"Can we atleast talk for a little while."

"Not here, at school. Just go." Verena pushed Dylan out of the hotel and into the hall. She feel to the floor against the door, just taking it all in.

* * *

"You've been playing with your food all night."

"Sorry."

"Serena, what's wrong?"

"I dunno, I'm just....."

"Passed all these dinners."

"All my life I had to go to dinners and balls. When I married you I thought we'd stop all this."

"Yeah, but we had to make it up to your mom. And this isn't one of those dinners, it's with me, your husband."

"Yeah, and I love you for it, but the Dan Humphrey I know plans special things, different things."

"I've lost my touch."

"And why do we have to make it up to my mother?"

"Our wedding was last minute and on an island." Dan was reminding Serena of his point.

"Yeah, but it was perfect. The night air, the ocean." Serena took herself back to that night.

"Sand everywhere!" Dan joked.

"It was my dream."

"You never were one for tradition."

"You know I never was."

"And that Serena Humphrey, is what I love about you."

"No one ever calls me Serena Humphrey." She giggled. "It sounds, right."

"Well that is your name, for three years now."

"What do you say we catch a movie and skip this meal."

"I'm not in the mood to be with other people."

"Well, it's a good thing I rented out the theater across the street and put all your favorite movies on a loop."

"Dan!" Serena blushed.

Dan got up from the table and threw his napkin down. He extended his hand towards Serena. She pushed her chair out and placed her hand in his. They walked out the restaurant as if it was their first date all over again.

* * *

**AN: And yes there will be a flashback to the wedding.**


	5. A New Chapter For Us

**AN: So one more update before I go on hiatus. It will probably be up tomorrow then tuesday starts my class. The 24th of June is my last day of class but I am taking the rest of June off to have a party since I'll be in school for my birthday and the rest of the days will be for planning my next fic moves. Won't be alot of DS this chapter, but I had to write the things leading up to the major plot. Enjoy & Review.**

**

* * *

**Verena spent the entire night making sure everything looked in order. If even one picture or pillow was out of place Dan would know. She made sure that everything was precise and clean. Dylan had spent exactly 3 minutes there, she timed it herself. She admired him for coming over and telling his secret but hated that he turned her into an utter mess. She never promise not to tell Serena, so in her mind if he wasn't really a Vanderbuilt she would be allowed to see him. Technically he still was, since he was raised by them and all. She had many thoughts filling her head. She knew that Dylan wouldn't leave her alone in school anymore and it would be hard to avoid him. She sat on the couch waiting for Dan and Serena to come home. She felt like a parent waiting for their child to come home from a date, when really she wanted to see if they noticed anything wrong. It was 1 a.m. when Verena finally gave in and passed out on the couch. Serena and Dan came in about 20 minutes after she fell asleep. They noticed she was on the couch and tipped toed around the room. Dan hit his leg on the table and Verena perked up.

"How was your dinner?" Verena tried not to sound tired.

"Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't really sleep."

"Our date was fine, now go to bed. You have school in the morning." Dan replied in a stern tone.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Verena dragged the blanket around the room.

"After you get home from school we're moving."

"Where?"

"The loft is finally finished." Serena was all smiles.

"But isn't this hotel bigger?"

"Well, we knocked down part of a wall and made a few changes. It's fine."

"It's livable is what he really means."

"It's not the Ritz, but it was my home."

"You'll learn to love it Verena."

"Whatever, I'm tired."

"You left your necklace on the table again." Dan yelled so Verena could hear him from her room."

"Just bring it to me!" She yelled back.

"I'll do it Dan. I need to walk past the bathroom." Serena picked up the gold chain from the coffee table. She glanced at it and moved it from hand to hand she knew that chain.

"Verena, where is this chain from?" Serena rest her back against Verena's door.

"My birth mom. She put it in the bassinet in the hospital. Just place it in my jewelry box." Verena placed her head on the pillow and drifted off.

"Hey, ready for bed?" Dan winked.

"Not tonight, I feel so bloated."

"Just as long as you had a good time."

"I had the best time, with my husband." She liked saying husband. Even though three years had passed, it still felt new.

"I was going to make Verena watch our wedding video but I'll save that for when you're up to it." Dan kissed Serena's forehead.

Serena clenched the locket in her hand before throwing it in the box. A tear rolled down her cheek as she got herself ready for bed.

* * *

Verena skipped breakfast and went straight to school. she left a note on the counter that she took a bus and would take the subway to go right to the loft after school. She texted Dylan to meet her there early so they could talk. All she knew was that he was the first nice person to her. He wasn't fake and he didn't try to buy her, which was nice. She sat on the main steps and felt kinda weird. All these girls were gawking at her. Rolling their eyes and making these really weird noises. She tried to ignore them, but this short brunette came up to her and kicked Verena books.

"Um, who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You can't sit on this part of the steps. These are Blair Waldorf's steps. Mainly for her and the new elected queen."

"Well, Blair doesn't go here anymore."

"But I'm the Queen, and what I say goes." Mandy stared into Verena's eyes waiting to push her down.

"Girls! Stop."

"Oh...it's...you." Mandy shook.

Blair tapped her foot against the fresh concrete.

"Yes it is me, and what do you think you are doing?"

"Teaching this brat a lesson. She sat on your steps."

"Verena can sit anywhere she pleases."

"But that screws up the order. And you know her?"

"She is a guest in my best friends home, so it's as if she's with me."

All the girls cowered in fear when Blair spoke. She was there visiting the school to host and event for colleges. She had a meeting in 10 minutes but had to deal with the crazy mess going on all because of these stupid steps.

"I don't know who elected you queen, but you should know who the important people are in the town. It is your job to be on the up and up."

"I am so sorry Blair."

"That's enough from you. Verena, walk me inside."

"But Blair, I'm waiting for someone."

"Verena, don't be rude." Blair whispered.

She brushed her hair off her shoulder and glared down at Mandy and her crew. She shooed them away and continued walking. Every now and then Verena would lag off and Blair would have to snap to get her attention. She showed her to the headmistresses office and then went off to her locker. She did her combination really slow, as to waste even more time. She continued to check her phone to see if she had any messages.

"Looking for me?" Dylan appeared from the locker.

"Maybe. You didn't show this morning."

"Yeah, my mom was on my case today."

"So...last night."

"When I told you my parents weren't my parents, that thing."

"Yeah, you didn't have to."

"I felt I did, like you needed a reason to talk to me again."

"I didn't. I'm just not..."

"Allowed to ever be seen with me."

"But if I tell Serena, maybe she'll..."

"Totally spread that news." Dylan continued to cut her off.

"But if we're seen together it will get back to her, and then what?"

"I'm more of a day to day type guy. By the way, what was that movie you were watching last night?"

"Why?"

"Cause it felt like you were zoning in and out. Trying to listen to the tv more than me." Dylan showed a jealous side.

"Lucky 7. It's about this mom who dies but plans her daughter life out for her when she's like eight or something. She tells her things she should experience and what guys would be right for her. Tells her everything she'll need to know while she's gone."

"Sounds depressing and chick like."

"Yeah, but the meaning is beautiful. That someone took the time to plan out their kids life before hers ended. That she took care of everything that girl would need."

"And she followed that dumb list."

"Mhm. Every detail."

"Look, can we go somewhere?"

"Maybe tomorrow, it's moving day."

"Fine, I'll email you since I'm sure your phone will be monitored." Dylan walked away and Verena slammed her locker and went to class.

* * *

"Serena look, Dan already asked me to help you guys move." Nate said with a yawn.

"It's not about the loft, it's about Verena."

"Oh yeah Blair told me. Dan let some 15 year old crash there, bummer."

"It's more than that. She's the baby I gave up."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"She has my locket."

"She could of picked it up anywhere."

"She's had it since birth. Nate I feel it now, I feel that she's my daughter."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Nothing for now, but I need to know before I tell Dan. Oh god he's going to hate me." Serena began to sob.


	6. Moving in and Moving on

**AN: how did you guys let me get away with not updating this since June? I'm really sorry for that one... but you should still review to show me you guys actually still read my stuff lol.**

**

* * *

**

_"You've been acting weird lately. Everything okay?"_

_"I'm fine Dan."_

_"Is it the baby?" Dan had fear written all over his face._

_Serena patted her growing belly. She looked down and bit her lip. The next few words out of her mouth would be ones she would regret. Using her baby to calm her husband._

_"I thought there was. Some pains and stuff."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Cause the doctor called before and said I'm fine. I know how much this baby means to you."_

_"And you didn't want me to worry. I get it."_

_"With the move and all...and our new house guest. We're stressed."_

_"I never want you to feel like you can't come to me. I love you, Serena."_

_"I love you, too."_

_

* * *

_

The Loft was filled with mountains and mountains of boxes. Dan stared at the mess that use to be his old home. This was the place he wanted his child to grow up in. He wanted his baby to take it's first steps there, learn a sport, find a passion, and be happy. All of this had to take place in Brooklyn. Of course he'd go back and forth to the UES just like Dan did. He wanted his baby to find that same spark he found in the city.

"Remind me why I let the girls pack the boxes?"

"Cause you're a moron." Nate laughed.

"They probably put like three things in each box and moved on."

"Or just threw things in like I would of." Nate placed more boxes down.

"True. Hey, you'll finally get to meet Verena."

Nate picked his head up. He knew once he saw her, he wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long.

"Maybe, I have something to do soon. But I'll be back."

"Well she should be getting off the subway soon."

"Hey Dan, are we just going to have Verena sleep in Jenny's old room?"

"Well, technically since we ripped down walls, it's really my dad's room with part of Jenny's. Then ours is what mine was and part of that wall over there."

"You are all so confusing." Nate said as he walked away.

"As long as there's room." Serena smiled.

"Did Verena call you at all?"

"No Dan, she didn't."

"That's because I'm right here." Verena gave a fake smile.

"Can you look happier to be here. For me?" Dan persisted.

"I just hate moving days. Verena replied throwing her bag on the counter.

Serena rubbed the side of Verena's shoulder.

"This is our friend Nate."

"Blair mentioned he'd be here."

"You spoke to Blair?"

"She was at school today. Some meeting."

"Oh Blair, still trying to taunt today's youth." Dan replied.

"I have to go pick up my prescription." Serena interjected.

"Let me and Verena go. There's some places I want to show here." Dan sounded excited. He fully believed Verena would be good practice for him to be the best dad he could be.

"Sure man. Leave me with all the heavy lifting." Nate laughed.

Dan rolled his eyes at Nate and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek. She smiled as both Dan and Verena ran out of the loft. She waited till it was all clear before she opened her mouth. Nate locked the door so there would be no interruptions.

"So, how will this work?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you going to tell Dan?"

"Easy, I'm not."

"So you're not sure she's yours." Nate grew more confused as the conversation went on.

"I'm positive. She has my necklace."

"That doesn't mean shit. You know how many people in New York steal jewelery then hid it. Verena could of found it."

"She's had it forever. And she can't steal a necklace at a few months old."

"Maybe her caretaker gave it to her. They're crafty people."

"I put it in her bassinet."

"What happened to no trails?"

"You helped me to not make a paper trail, that was all."

Nate shook his head. When Serena first asked him to hide her baby he was fine with it. That being cause he was still in love with her. He didn't know it was Dan's baby till Verena was born. He hated lying to his friend but he made Serena a promise. One he intended to keep. No matter how painful.

"Look, what if this kid gets suspicious? What will you do then?"

"She won't find me. The nurse who took care of me retired years ago. The hospital has been renamed and records moved. Besides I used a fake name and everything."

"I have a bad feeling."

"Look Nate, just keep quiet."

"Can you live with this? I mean it was different when you didn't know where she was, but now she's under your roof. Can you do this?"

"I get to see my daughter, why ruin it?"

In that moment Nate noticed something he never knew before, regret. He didn't see it. He regretted what he did once he found out about Verena's hard life. Serena's face showed none. In that moment Serena felt that her decision was right, because she now had her daughter back. All the events and moments lead her daughter back to her. She just couldn't let her know. Nate had nothing left to say. He had to keep the secret for his friends sake. He just wouldn't like doing it.

* * *

"I can tell something is on your mind." Dan started the conversation after pure silence for what was three blocks.

"Just school stuff."

"I can also tell when you're lying. Serena does the same thing. Her eyes move to a distant object but it seems like you're looking at me."

"Body language expert now?"

"Maybe." Dan laughed.

"Have you ever gotten the feeling that no one gets you. Like I appreciate what you're doing for me and all, but I feel..."

"Out of place?"

"Yeah."

"I use to. You just have to remember that you're the only one who can make you feel out of place."

"How very writer-ish of you." Verena smiled.

"I have my moments."

"I've been talking to Dylan. I know you wanted me to stay away from him, but he's nice."

"Just be careful, he's got his father's blood in him. They're know for betrayal."

Verena wished she could be 100% honest with Dan and tell him that Dylan wasn't a Vanderbuilt. That he was adopted just like she was. That their connection went further than anyone thought. She couldn't. She just nodded her head and pretended to take Dan's advice to heart. As they walked down towards the subway Dan pointed out special buildings and a bookstore he loved as a kid. He promised he'd take Verena there one day to show her a book that he knew she's love.


End file.
